Goodnight Sweetheart
by Linktriforce007
Summary: This is a story of Sheena and Lloyd in which Lloyd falls for Sheena, and Zelos interrupts. I do not own the rights to ToS in any way, shape, or form. I do own the GCN game ToS, but that's only a right as an owner.
1. Colette is Done

Goodnight Sweetheart

Copyright Paul Milligan August 2006

Chapter 1: Colette Is Done

Dang, what the heck did I just do? I must say, that was the most unpleasant night I have ever had in my entire life. It was just so...horrific. I can't get it out of my mind. Colette woke up beside me and said, "Good morning Lloyd! I must say that felt really nice. Very gentlemenlike of you." Easy for you to say Colette, I'm not the one who does nothing to make my time fun...you kinda make it boring. Colette looked in my eyes and said, "Lloyd, you think I'm boring? That's so mean!" She slaps Lloyd and says, "I never want to talk to you again!" "Ow!" Lloyd says. After the pain he feels some sort of well pain.

Lloyd awakens and sees Genis punching him and Lloyd is saying "Ow!" Genis says, "Time to wake up Lloyd!" Lloyd gets up and says, "That was a good sleep, but I'm really tired." While in truth Lloyd was wide awake. Genis smiles, and then Lloyd is beating the crap out of Genis, blood is coming out of his arm. Lloyd's saying, "Time to wake up!"

Colette walks in and says, "Lloyd stop it, he's your best friend!" Lloyd looked to Colette, the girl of who he had a dream about being the worst girl in bed EVER. Trying to avoid this event from happening in real life, Lloyd said, "Get out Colette, you have no further use here." Genis laughs.

Lloyd turns his head to Genis. "Now for you Genis." Lloyd locks the door, and throws a chair at Genis. Genis says, "Crap I left my Kendamas in the other room!" Lloyd responds, "Too bad for you, and slices him with a sword. Genis jumps out the window, 3 stories high, and said, "Ha! Half-Elves always land on their feet!"and then falls on his stomach. Well I guess part of his feet landed on the ground. Colette done, Genis done. Perfecto. Now for Sheena Oh-La-La.


	2. Sheena and Zelos

Chapter 2: Sheena and Zelos

"Hey Sheena my love, where are you!" Lloyd looks around the corner to see Sheena making out with Zelos. He walks in and says, "WHAT!" and runs away to the bottom floor of the hotsprings. This was sad for Sheena, because Sheena didn't even want it, Zelos heard Lloyd coming and wanted to make his life a further living hell. Lloyd left everything behind except some food and water, and left Flanoir for the Temple of Ice. Sheena saw Zelos, and slapped him in the hallway. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! I LOVE LLOYD! DON'T YOU GET IT!" Zelos smiled and said, "I know hunny, but ya know ever since that nice hot spring, I been setting Lloyd up. And you know me, I always like to win." Sheena punched Zelos after hearing this and walked into Lloyd's room. There was a letter on the bed. It read...

_Dear Sheena, _

_I have left town in search of true love and noted that you could no longer give me such a thing. I loved you_

_and you broke my heart. I suppose I wasn't as great of a guy as you thought. The sadness and sorrow of these _

_words breaks my heart. I wish that we could've had a future together, but I guess it wasn't meant to be._

_Best wishes to you and your new boyfriend,_

_ Lloyd _


	3. Rest In Peace Zelos

Chapter 3: Rest In Peace Zelos

Following Lloyd's sad example, Sheena put a note on a sheet of notepad paper, and set it on Zelo's bed. Zelos got back, and it read,

_Dear Zelos,_

_It's been about time we caught up on things hasn't it?_

_I figured that if you weren't busy tonight, you could meet me in the Temple of Shadow._

_It's not a far trek, and I wanted to show you what a true "hunnie" can do._

_After all...the dark is concealing. You said it yourself..._

_See ya there,_

_  
Colette _

_P.S. Don't tell Sheena_

Whoa! thought Zelos, finally some action! "Sorry Sheena, but I got a new hunnie!" Sheena was busy in her bedroom, packing up for the Temple of Ice. She had a feeling if anyone was to go on a sick suicidal plot, it would be someplace desolate and dangerous, and knowing Lloyd, it would be fairly close. If she didn't find Lloyd, then her heart would be broken. And if he died, she would never have been able to tell him her true feelings towards him. She put her stuff in a wingpack, and packed up in her Rheiard. Sheena headed into the Temple of Ice, and found her loved one frozen in a statue of Ice surrounded by the Celsius' Tear. Sheena knew what this meant. The Celsius' Tear is the coldest substance in Symphonia, and nothing can melt it. Well Sheena would just have to try.


	4. The King of Ice

Chapter 4: The King of Ice

I'd like to thank Berserk1 for his awesome feedback! He is my hero WOOT! Here's chapter 4.

Lloyd Irving sat in hibernation. His body was completely frozen, save his forehead. Sheena thought, It seems like he was thinking, because he was sweating. Shena laughed and realized, now's not to be the time to be laughing. So Sheena said, "I call upon the Red Giant, come forth! Efreet!" In a blazing inferno came Efreet, and he broiled the Celsius' Tear. Well, except his fire never got to it. The ice of the Tear reflected back to Efreet, and Efreet turned into an ice sculpture. The other summon spirits came out as well, and had the same result. Even Origin and Maxwell couldn't stand it. So they were all frozen. Just as Sheena's efforts seemed to have gotten nowhere, the unexpected happened.

"Hahaha. The Celsius's Tear is the coldest substance on Symphonia. Honestly you didn't believe that you alone could destroy it?" The voice was revealed as a form. He turned around and said. "My name is Forcystus, leader of the Desians." Sheena looked, it was Forcystus. How did he survive? Lloyd told her of how Kratos and him killed Forcystus, how was he back?

"HA HA HA! Look at that pathetic fool and your worthless Summon Spirits trapped in that ice! Haha! You thought you could kill the Mighty Forcystus! Well you thought wrong!" Sheena smirked, this guy has an ego. Forcystus laughed and said, "That Celsius' Tear is more powerful than Celsius herself! You know why? Because I took one and toyed with it! It's now the Ultra Layered Freeze Coated Multi Blastable Non-Flammable Blue Ice Cold Rock. Or ULFCMBNFBICR for short." Sheena felt sorry for the guy. He was trying to impress her, but it wasn't working.

"So, mighty Forcystus, you wouldn't happen to have a cure for this predicament would you?" Sheena winked. Forcystus blushed and answered, "And if I do?" Sheena said, "Ahh how bout this. I give you my loyalty, you use me as you please, and all I ask for is to defrost my Summon Spirits and this human." Forcystus nodded. "Very well. You shall have your cure. Here it is." He tossed Sheena a metal case that held a plastic egg filled with red liquid. "That little egg is filled with enough FirePower to blow through that rock and take half this temple with it. One drop should do it, my lovely Sheena." Sheena squinted. Eww, she thought. So Sheena took the egg and poured a drop on the "ULFwhatever." Sure enough, the Celsius' Tear melted, and Lloyd and the Summon Spirits along with it.

Forcystus smiled. "I trust that you are happy? Fine then. Come to me, my Lordress (A/N This is a word Forcystus made up) and let us rule the Desian empire." Lloyd had a look on his face. Sheena was leaving him. It was all Lloyd's fault. She was to go over to the path of evil for him, and it was all because he acted so stupid. He had to make up for his mistakes. Lloyd drew his weapon and attacked Forcystus. Lloyd could see the dark in Sheena's eyes. Sheena was now truly evil.

**AND THAT ENDS CHAPTER FOUR! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL SHEENA KILL/SAVE LLOYD? WHAT WILL BECOME OF FORCYSTUS? ALL WILL BE FOUND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	5. Sheena's Darkness

Chapter 5: Sheena's Darkness

Forcystus knew his spell over Sheena would last forever. Lloyd withdrew his Material Blade, hoping it would show him some luck, as it was the blade of which he showed Sheena at a time. Maybe she'd remember it. Sheena looked at Lloyd with those blank black eyes...those eyes as if there was no one left to look out of there...Sheena sat down and began to look at the fight. Lloyd started to use Judgement and Super Sonic Thrust, but Forcystus stopped him with Air Thrust. Lloyd punched the ground. "AGH! I can't lose now! I must protect Sheena! I, I won't give up, I'll believe in her!"

Forcystus laughed. "She's not going to save you. Hell, she probably wouldn't even save me if I didn't tell her to. She's a puppet. Just like that Tabatha girl used to be. Sheena no longer exists in this world. She is merely a puppet, and my servant." "I won't believe that," said Lloyd. Forcystus then said, "You'll realize in do time that I will destroy you, and that you are merely a puppet in my way of standing between ultimate power and eternal damnation! (A/N, I swore don't kill me!)

Sheena looked upon the battle, her eyes were glued to it. Not that she was enjoying it, she was just forced to look at it...blankly...the boy in the red was losing...the man with the gold for a hand was winning...the boy in the red...who was he?

Sheena brushed it off...it was nothing. All that mattered was that she served Lord Forcystus. The man with the golden hand...

Lloyd struck Forcystus...he laughed. "JUDGEMENT! DIE LLOYD!" Lloyd fell to the ground...pain overcame him...Lloyd got up, and used SUPER SONIC THRUST! Lloyd struck Forcystus and just like before, he didn't feel a thing. It was time for Forcystus to attack, and he called out "THUNDER ARROW!" Three bolts of electricity formed around Lloyd. They combined together and shocked Lloyd, eliminating a remainder of his energy. Lloyd screamed, "AHH!"

Sheena took a good look at the battlefield...the kid in the red was feeling some major pain...not that she cared. It wasn't as if he had any chance anyway, so she could save her pity. Then she realized, what point is there to even think about that red-shirt kid...I mean, he's pathetic, he doesn't stand a chance to Lord Forcystus...

Lloyd got up and said, "Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in peace, sinner! Judgement!" Forcystus just laughed and said, "Your pathetic attempts are pathetic. Haha. I made a joke. RAY!" Lloyd fell to the ground, and the rays continued to hit him. Lloyd started moping in pain (A/N, this may sound familiar to any sci-fi fans) "SHEENA...PLEASE...HELP...ME...I...NEED...HELP...PLEASE!"

Sheena's eyes regained their full color, and Sheena saw Lloyd weak, struggling for life. Sheena yelled, "PYRE SEAL!" and attacked Forcystus. Forcystus fell to the ground, and the Ray attacks ended. Sheena then yelled, "I call upon the Red Giant, come forth, Efreet! EFREET ATTACK!" Forcystus fell to the ground, and Efreet told Sheena and Lloyd to run, as he could take care of Forcystus. Sheena and Lloyd ran out of the temple, and the Temple blew up. Efreet came back out, and Efreet reported that he had killed Forcystus with his bare hands, strangled him, torched him on fire, picked up the ashes, blew them up, picked up the ashes again, strangled the ashes, and threw them away.

**Sheena has gotten her freedom back, and Lloyd is safe, but what is to come of their relationship? Find out next time in the next episode, "Feelings are Eternal." **


	6. Feelings Are Eternal

Chapter 6: Feelings are Eternal

Sheena came back to the place in Flanoir, and discussed what had happened. Lloyd understood, and said that he felt sorry for Zelos, but he kind of deserved it. Sheena laughed. Zelos needed the darkness...but nobody would be there with him...so sad.

Sheena thought about what happened before, with Zelos. Sheena said, "Lloyd, about Zelos...he kissed me. I didn't kiss him." Lloyd said, "Yea, I kinda figured that after I came back, seeing as how you came all the way to the temple to get me. Sheena thought, does Lloyd love me? I can't say it to him yet, what if he doesn't feel the same way? Lloyd said, "Yea but I'm really happy you came for me. It made me feel a lot better."

Sheena said, "Hey it's kind of warm in here, wanna come outside to look at the view of the city?" Lloyd thought, perfect place for me to hook up with Sheena! "Yea sure!" Lloyd responded. Sheena and Lloyd went out to the place where Sheena had flirted with him before.

Sheena said, "It's nice that we have some time to talk. Without Zelos interferring I mean." Lloyd laughed. "Yea that dude is an idiot." Sheena responded, "True. Just curious, has anything been on your mind lately, I mean with me, or like anything else?" Perfect set up line, thought Sheena. "Umm...well there was the Temple that collapsed but yea." Idiot, thought Sheena. That's not what I meant. It was perfect too...if Lloyd loves me he would've just said it there.

Lloyd thought, Oh crap! This is bad, I just made a really bad mistake...I need to fix this. Lloyd then said, "Um there was one more thing. I've been thinking its really nice having you here. With me. Alone. Like ya know, alone." Sheena's heart melted at this stupid yet satisfying statement. She said, "What is it you are saying?" Lloyd flushed. "Um, that it's cool that you are here with me." Sheena was down in the dumps. She just got shot down. But Sheena wouldn't give up.

Lloyd thought, Why doesn't my brain agree with my heart! I love Sheena but I just can't say it! Sheena started crying..."Lloyd I don't know how to say this...but, wanna come to The Martel Temple? I wanna pray for Corrine. I want to know that he is in peace. Lloyd nodded. "Sure Sheena, I'd love to. I always liked Corrine, he was really nice to anyone he met.

Hmm, thought Lloyd. This is driving me crazy! Sheena thought, THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! Sheena and Lloyd said at the same time, "Sheena I love you." "Lloyd I love you." Sheena looked and said, "What?" Lloyd answered, "I said I loved you, and that's that. I'm going to the Martel Temple, and I believe you are coming with me, right?" Sheena nodded. "Let's go. To The Martel Temple."

Lloyd and Sheena have confessed their love to each other, and be sure to catch the next chapter: "Feelings of Love!"


	7. Feelings of Love

Chapter 7: Feelings of Love

In the Martel Temple lurked Corrine in his new form. He was the summon spirit of Heart, and Lloyd needed his help of something. So Lloyd called, "I am Lloyd of Mizuho. I ask that thy make a pact with me." The Summon Spirit came forth and said, "I do not give out my power, I just see into people's hearts. And anyway, I thought you were from Iselia...not Mizuho." Sheena blushed. Then the Summon Spirit said, "Ahh! I'm sorry. I didn't know...hehe. Good work Sheena! So what is your wish?" Sheena wondered this as well.

"The pact I make with you is to love Sheena of Mizuho as long as I exist in heart and spirit." Lloyd said. The Summon Spirit nodded and said, "Thou pact is confirmed. I wish you luck Lloyd of Mizuho." The Summon Spirit of Heart vanished, and Sheena was filled with feelings of love because of the reason he wanted to visit Corrine. Sheena blushed and said, "I love you." Sheena and Lloyd went to Lake Umacy, for some sort of camping thing, except there was one tent, and one bed. Lloyd wondered, "Hmm. Must be a girl thing. Probably wants me to sleep on the floor." Fine...so Lloyd laid down on the ground, waiting for Sheena to go to bed. 5 hours later, Lloyd awoke, and Sheena was not in bed. The fire was barely going outside, and Sheena was not there either. All Lloyd saw was a note written in flame above the fire.

It read, "Haha. It appears I have your wife. I have all of your companions with me, and soon you will just need to arrive, and then my collection will be complete. Meet me at the Mausoleum and I will show you their fates. I will be waiting for you in the room under Sylph's seal." This appeared to be bad. Wait, he knew it was bad. This enemy had his gorgeous wife, and somehow he had to find this evil in the Mausoleum.

Lloyd flew his Blue Rheaird to the Mausoleum except there was a huge problem. The fuel gauge was going down. Without Sheena, the Rheairds had none of Volt's mana. The Rheaird crashed into the Mausoleum, just missing the map that makes the door open. (A/N this makes the Oracle Stone appear, but if the Oracle Stone were not there the door would close, so technically the Map keeps it open) Lloyd ran inside, and saw a man sitting down on the stairs that lead to Sylph's seal. All the monsters in this room were gone, and then Lloyd looked to the sides of the room. This was awful.

Spread out on the walls were crystal sculptures in the shapes of his former companions. Lloyd went over into the corner of the room and saw her. Sheena, his girlfriend was now a crystal sculpture, and she couldn't help Lloyd. But Lloyd saw something shiny in the crystal Sheena's hands. It was a...key? A key to what? Lloyd picked up the key. The dark figure approached and said, "I am Mitho's daughter. My name is Mana. And I have used the Ice Mana of Celsius to freeze all of your companions into statues. If you want them to return to normal, you must pledge your loyalty to my side, and I will release them. (A/N sound familiar?) Lloyd said, "Nah, I'd rather beat you to Kingdom Come, and then make it a one way trip so that you can't come back her you ass. Sheena fell for this same trick, but I won't. Cause Sheena loves me, and I love her." Mana laughed. "Well, let me show you my power then if you don't follow my orders! I CALL UPON INFINITE POWER! LEND ME THY STRENGTH! METEOR STORM!" lloyd laughed and said, "FALCON CREST!" He charged into Mana, but Mana dodged and grabbed his foot. She grabbed Lloyd and flipped him and threw him using the power of the Summon Spirit of Earth, Gnome. The key started glowing in his hands. The key was like a link to his mind, and Lloyd knew what he had to do to stop Sheena and the others from this fate. "ETERNAL SWORD! GRANT ME THY STRENGTH!" Mana laughed and said, "The Eternal Swordsman. Now this is waht I call a fight." Lloyd shrugged and said, "RISING FALCON!" Lloyd rose into Mana's head, and it hurt her. A lot. Mana's head started bleeding, and the key started glowing more. The key fell to the ground, and it turned to ashes. Little did Mana know, she was about to get a big surprise, one that she wouldn't like.

Mana laughed and said, "You think that one move will keep me down? I am a goddess! I am undefeatable! I cannot be killed! A bright light came behind Mana, and it took the shape of the monster from the Nest of the Flying Dragons. (A/N was that what it was called?) It was the Winged Dragon, and it breathed on Mana. Mana looked up, and saw this hungry dragon. After Mana's motion, the Winged Dragon knew it had found food. Live food. The winged Dragon bent over, and swalled Mana whole. Something dropped from the floor, it was eight mini crystal sculptures.

Lloyd picked it up, and then as soon as it touched his hand, the sculptures of his friends turned back into their normal human-like state. Lloyd was really happy. He was finally with his girlfriend again. He rushed over to Sheena, and kissed her lips, and Sheena kissed back. Everything was back to normal.

YAY HAPPY ENDING! R&R please!


	8. Goodness and Love Will Always Win

Sigh. Updates have been really hard to do for me, as the document manager has been down. A LOT. So here's my chapter 8.

Colette's a real jerk in this one. Please R&R though. This chapter uses a lot of use of the word bh, so you have been warned.

Chapter 8: Goodness and Love will Always Win

Lloyd walked in the room holding hands with Sheena. Sheena was really happy. Lloyd said, "Whats wrong with you, I thought you could take more than one helping of Genis's lemonade!" Sheena laughed, and said, "Lemonade. Made. With. Alcohol. Not. Water. HEHE!" Lloyd translated, "Sheena you are drunk." Sheena smiled, and jumped on the bed, and Lloyd followed, and Sheena wrapped her legs around Lloyd's waist. Lloyd wanted this to happen. A lot. But he wanted it to happen under Sheena's free will, not because she was drunk. So Lloyd had an idea. (A/N this is where an attentive mark would pop over Lloyd's head) Lloyd smiled and put his lips on Sheena's but instead of blowing into her mouth, he was using his lungs in order to pull the alcohol out of her system. And so he did. Heh, thought Lloyd. Guess being raised with dwarven tactics does work sometimes. Sheena came to. "Lloyd, I...um...wanted to apologize."

"I was so mean, when you needed me most, I was encased in crystal. I swore to be by your side forever, and I betrayed your trust. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Lloyd smiled and said, "I can't." Sheena had a surprised look on her face. "What?" Lloyd replied, "I can't stay mad at you Sheena. I love you. And I've been waiting my entire life for what I'm going to say right now." He pulled out his Flamberge, and put his hand into its sheath. Lloyd felt around, and pulled out a ring, with a purple gemstone. Sheena was amazed. Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

"Sheena Fujibayashi. Will you...AHHHHHH!" Lloyd screamed, and Sheena turned around. There was Colette, and she had just sent Angel Feathers at Lloyd, injuring him. What a bitch. "Lloyd, you can't propose to her. I found you first, and this bitch can't just walk away and take you into her pathetic arms. I love you Lloyd, can't you see that?" Lloyd looked on his bed, and saw his Flamberge, his only weapon, and he couldn't use it. Sheena would have to do this for him. He nodded at Sheena, and Sheena stood up and smiled. "YOU FILTHY BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND! I SHALL MAKE YOU PAY!" Colette laughed, pulled out her petit wings and said, "Let Lloyd spend the night with me in my bed, and I'll forgive you." Sheena flinched at the thought and said, "NEVER! GO BACK TO ZELOS!" and withdrew her Vorpal Sword, a Christmas present from Lloyd. "DIE BITCH!" Colette smiled. And so the fight began.

"EVIL EYE! APOCOLYPSE! NEBILIM! FAFNIR! DISASTER! GATES OF HELL! HEART OF CHAOS! SOUL EATER! DIABLOS!" With that the Devil's Arms came from the ground and englulfed Colette in a mysterious light. Colette's Arms turned into swords, her feet into claws, her chest into a tunic with an eye looking out, her shoulders into spikes, her head into a fiery blaze. Horns grew from it, and Colette rushed in, and swung Diablos at Sheena, injuring her. Sheena gasped, and pulled Lloyd up and chucked his Flamberge and Colette, missing her. Then she threw the Vorpal Sword, missing her as well. Sheena then chucked Lloyd into the wall where the two swords lay, in order for him to obtain both of them.

In a weird motion, Origin's voice came forth and he said, "May the two pieces become one." The Eternal Sword then appeared, and turned the Devil's Arms into dust. Colette fell to the ground, and spoke, "I...loved...you...Lloyd...and...this bitch took...you away." She then exploded into a pile of blood, and then the blood was absorbed into the ground, forming a tree of peace. From all bad must come good. Then Lloyd asked, "How did you do it?" Sheena laughed. "Goodness and love will always win."

How was it? Colette was a real bitch wasn't she? R&R!


	9. All Good Things Must Come To An End

Chapter 9: All Good Things...Must Come To An End

Sheena coursed her fingers through Lloyd's hair. "Does that feel good?" Lloyd chuckled a bit, and he nodded. Sheena Fujibayashi had come a long way since she met Lloyd. And it was time for her to conclude her journey with Lloyd and show him how much she cared. She said, "Lloyd...have you ever...?" Lloyd looked confused. "Lloyd...what I'm trying to say is..." Lloyd laughed and said, "This isn't about what you are trying to say is it?" Sheena chuckled and said, "No, not at all." Lloyd said in a serious tone, "Then what...are you talking about?" Sheena laughed and took him to the bed. "This is what I'm talking about." Sheena took her clothes off in an orderly manner, as Lloyd did his. He had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

Lloyd and Sheena woke up beside each other, and Lloyd said, "Come back to bed my love, I want to spend some more time with you. Sheena chuckled and said with a flushed face, "Alright. But only for a little while. I have to get dressed soon." Lloyd laughed and said, "Oh really. Let's see how much you think about that in the coming moments!"

Sheena woke up and said, "Lloyd. I'm pregnant. And I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father." Sheena smiled. Lloyd did as well. They always wanted to have a child.

_And The Child was named Michelle. A beautiful baby girl._

_Her second name would be Shelloyd, a symbol of their parents love._


End file.
